The New Addition
by GilOonaGobyforevs13
Summary: Toriel is pregnant, and Sans is finally becoming a dad. They couldn't be more excited, neither can Asriel and Frisk. Who's ready to find out more about this new addition?
1. Chapter 1

"Toriel..." The doctor said, "You're pregnant. Congratulations!"

Toriel cooed, "Are you kid-in-me?"

"Seriously?" The doctor asked, "Are you making a pun out of your whole pregnancy?"

"Sorry doc," Sans said, "I guess you can say she's gonna take the profession of being a momedian for nine months."

"You guys are banned." The doctor growled, "Get out."

(Scene change: at their house)

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Sans exclaimed.

Toriel placed her hand over his mouth, "Sans, don't tell the kids yet..."

Asriel passed by, then looked at Sans, "Wait what?"

"I-I'm," Sans gulped, "Happy to be your new stepdad!" He gave Asriel a five dollar bill, "Buy yourself something nice, kid!"

"No," Asriel shook his head, "You said you were gonna be a dad..."

"Wha-" Sans started to blush, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Toriel sighed, "Well, we might as well tell you. I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Asriel yelled, "Hey Frisk!"

Toriel and Sans shook their head rapidly, "No no no!"

Frisk approached Asriel, "What is it?"

"Mom is pregnant!" Asriel exclaimed, "Which means we'll be big brothers!"

"Yay!" Frisk said, excitedly.

"Oh well..." Sans commented, a slight chuckle rising from his chest as Toriel was giving him a dirty look, "Sorry Tori."

Author's Note: Hey guys, this story isn't gonna be too long or detailed, just a little story about a new addition to the family. Who's excited to see the new baby?


	2. Chapter 2

"WOWIE!" Papyrus exclaimed, "I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE TO MY BROTHER'S OWN CHILD!"

"Yup." Sans nodded his head.

"You seem excited, Papyrus." Toriel chuckled.

"I NEED TO TELL UNDYNE!" Papyrus said.

"Bro, can't we wait until later to tell everyone else?" Sans asked.

"NONSENSE!" Papyrus argued, "I'M TELLING UNDYNE RIGHT NOW!"

He picked up his phone and called Undyne, "HEY UNDYNE!"

"Undyne can't pick up the phone, call back later." She said, obviously it being her voice over the phone.

"UNDYNE, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Papyrus said.

"Yeah, whaddya want, punk?" Undyne said, irritably, "Can't you tell I'm kind of busy?"

"I CAN'T SEE!" Papyrus said, "CAN WE FACETIME?"

"Papyrus, I'm not gonna FaceTime you!" Undyne said, "And quit yelling, I'm not deaf."

"I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Mettaton, get off the table and stop twerking!" Undyne growled.

"Oh yes~" Papyrus could hear in the background, "I look fabulous."

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" Papyrus exclaimed, "UNDYNE, WON'T I BE A GREAT UNCLE?!"

"Wait, Toriel and Sans are having a baby?" Undyne asked, her theme intensifying, "Which means I can teach the new kid how to become a brave fighter like I am!"

"And like me!" Papyrus added in.

"Yeah," Undyne said, trying not to sound sarcastic, "And you..."

"ISN'T THIS SO EXCITING?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm thrilled!" Undyne said, "And I'm gonna tell everyone mwuhuhu"

She hung up, and turned toward Alphys and Mettaton, "Alphys, Mett, guess what!" She lay down her next mouse trap, and muttered, "Dead mice."

Mettaton was still twerking and saying, "Oh Yes~~"

"Mettaton, I told you to stop!" Undyne growled, "Anyway, Toriel and Sans are having a baby!"

"Oh what great news, Undyne!" Mettaton beeped, "I hope the child has hot legs like I do!"

(Scene Change: Toriel's house)

"TORIEL! SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed, "I DID SOMETHING AMAZING!"

"Did you make some more spaghetti?" Toriel chuckled.

"YES AND NO!" Papyrus replied, "ANYWAY, I SET UP A BABY SHOWER AND INVITED EVERYONE!"

"Papyrus!" Sans said, annoyed, "When did you plan this?"

"EIGHT MONTHS!" Papyrus said, "A MONTH BEFORE THE CHILD'S DELIVERY!"

"And we helped!" Asriel jumped in, Frisk beside of him.

Sans and Toriel face-palmed at this plan... They could barely believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

(Eight Months)

Toriel was at the door, she had just went out to town to buy groceries, but since she was through, she came back home. She opened the door to see Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, Papyrus, Asriel, Frisk, Sans, whom was drinking a bottle of ketchup, and a lot more others.

She gasped, "What's going on, Sans?"

"The baby shower was today," he said, "You forgot?"

"Oh..." Toriel said, "I forgot. I'm sorry."

"You forgot about your own baby shower?" Undyne asked, gritting her teeth, "That can't feel good..."

"HEY UNDYNE!" Papyrus exclaimed, "KARAOKE IS STARTING!"

"We have karaoke?" Toriel asked, looking at Sans, awkwardly, "What else do we have?"

"We have a concession stand." Sans said.

"And a master DJ!" Mettaton said, pointing at his cousin, Napstablook in the corner.

"AND A DISCO BALL!" Papyrus said, "AND A STAGE!"

"Oh my..." Toriel chuckled, "You all have outdone yourselves."

"You're the one outdoing yourself, darling," Mettaton said, "You're having your third child already! Anyway, I'm gonna go sign myself up for karaoke. I'll make the stage gorgeous!"

"Should we sign up too, Sansy?" Toriel asked.

"Sure," Sans replied, "Let's go!"

He ran over to the sign-up sheets and wrote down their names, which were under Undyne and Papyrus's and Mettaton's. "Can we sign up too, Mom?" Asriel asked.

"Of course, my child." Toriel pat his back, and winked at Frisk as the two boys ran over to the sign-up sheets to write down the songs they wanted to sing.

Napstablook then announced, "Okay, let's start karaoke, if that's okay with you guys."

"You're doing great, Blooky!" Mettaton said, "Who's first?"

"First is Papyrus and Undyne." Napstablook said.

"Let's do this, Papy!" Undyne and Papyrus fist-bumped before going up on the stage.

The upbeat music started, with Papyrus starting it off, a little off key, "Who's that sexy thing I see over there?" He grabbed a mirror from his pocket, "That's me, standing in the mirror."

Undyne sung the next verse, a golden chain was hanging around her neck, and like Papyrus, she was also a little off-key, "What's that icy thing hanging 'round my neck?" She pointed at her chain, with one hand, then making a peace sign with her other hand, "That's gold, show me some respect."

The two started to sing together, sounding very off-key, but they didn't mind, all they cared about was how much fun it was, "I thank God everyday, that I woke up feelin' this way, and I can't lovin' myself, and I don't need nobody else, nuh uh!"

They looked at eachother, and started to do all the crazy modern dance moves, "If I was you, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me, too. If I was you, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me, too."

"I walk in like a dime piece, I go straight to VIP. I never pay for my drinks. My entourage behind me. My life's a movie, Tom Cruise. So bless me, baby, ACHOO! And even if they tried to, they can't do it like I do!" The two friends started to break dance, "I thank God every day, That I woke up feeling this way, and I can't help lovin' myself and I don't need nobody else, nuh uh!"

"If I was you, I'd wanna be me too," the two of them started to patty cake with two children, "I'd wanna be me too. I'd wanna be me, too. If I was you, I'd wanna be me too. I'd wanna be me too. I'd wanna be me, too."

Papyrus then sung alone, "Turn the bass up!"

Undyne then sung, "Turn the bass up!"

"Turn the bass up!" Papyrus sung.

"Let's go!" Undyne sung again.

The two smiled and ended off the last few verses, "I thank God every day. That I woke up feelin' this way. And I can't help lovin' myself, and I don't need nobody else, nuh uh. If I was you, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me too. I'd wanna be me, too. If I was you, I'd wanna be me too. I'd wanna be me too. I'd wanna be me, I was you, I'd wanna be me too. I'd wanna be me too. I'd wanna be me too. If I was you, I'd wanna be too. I'd wanna be me too. I'd wanna be me too."

The two monsters nodded at eachother, and fist bumped, "We did great!"

The crowd didn't really think their performance was the best, but they clapped anyway, just to be nice.

"Next up is my cousin, Mettaton!" Napstablook said over the speaker.

Mettaton strutted past, everyone clearing the path for the star himself. He smiled and took a bow before the music started, "My Anaconda don't... My Anaconda don't... My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hon."

He chuckled, and started to flaunt his legs, "Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit. Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins. Was in shootouts with law, but he lived in a palace. Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish. Now that's real, real, real..."

"Gun in my purse, bitch. I came dressed to kill. Who wanna go first? I had 'em pushing daffodils. I'm high as hell, I only took half of a pill. I'm on some dumb shit." Mettaton winked, making his audience swoon and continue clapping, "By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals. Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile. Let him eat it with his grills. He keep telling me to chill. He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal. He said he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab. So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit 'em with the jab like... Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun."

He struck a pose, and saw his fans flashing lights to spell out "Mettaton", "My Anaconda don't, My Anaconda don't...My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hon!"

(I'm gonna cut this preformance off here, sorry guys! I love the song Anaconda and I wanted to squeeze it in here a little bit, but I just remembered a lot of readers probably don't like this, haha. Now I gotta go set the rating a little higher.)

Mettaton bowed at his audience, "You guys are darlings! Thanks for the support! I love those ratings!" He got off of stage, being ambushed by paparazzis. "Show-off" Papyrus and Undyne whispered to one another.

"Now we have Toriel and Sans," Napstablook smiled, "Wow... I've um.. Never heard them sing before. Either this is going to be awesome or horrible.. I don't know..."

"I REALLY HOPE THEIR SINGING ISN'T LIKE THEIR PUNS!" Papyrus said, "WE ALL SHOULD KNOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A GREAT SINGER!"

Toriel and Sans hugged before walking onto stage together. Sans smiled and started to sing, "The dawn is breaking... A light shining through... You're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you... Yeah.." His voice was deep and emotional, you could tell he could feel every word he had sung.

"But I'm open, you're closed," Toriel sung, her voice sounding soft and sweet like she's singing a lullaby, "Where I follow, you'll go. I worry I won't see your face light up again."

"Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme..." The two interlocked hands and sung together, "Out of the doubt that fills your mind, I somehow find, You and I collide."

"I'm quiet, you know," Sans started to sing alone again, the same emotion packed in his voice, "You make a first impression...well, I found I'm scared to know. I'm always on your mind."

The two of them made a heart with their hands, "Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time. I somehow find, you and I collide."

"Don't stop here, I lost my place," Toriel sang alone, "I'm close behind..."

"Even the best fall down sometimes," the two smile, ending the song passionately, "Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills your mind, you finally find, you and I collide. You finally find, You and I collide. You finally find, you and I collide."

Everyone clapped, and the two monsters recieved a whole lot of hugs as they walked off stage. "WOWIE!" Papyrus said, "THEY WERE GOOD!"

"Not as good as us!" Undyne said, a toothy smile spreading across her face.

"YEAH," Papyrus replied, "WE'RE THE BEST!"

"Now..." Napstablook said, "We have Asriel and Frisk!"

They sung a little short song, "Wheels on The Bus", then they all went back to praising Toriel and Sans, heck, the audience even liked their performance more than Mettaton's! They danced on the floor until they all got tired and went home.

Toriel smiled and looked at Sans, then down at the boys, who were both out in the middle of the floor, "Well Sansy, this is definetely the most extravagant baby shower I've ever had. The children are tuckered out! What about we carry them to bed?"

Sans picked up Asriel, and Toriel picked up Frisk, and they took the sleeping children to their beds.

Author's Note- So the songs in this chapter were Me Too by Meghan Trainor, Anaconda by Nikki Minaj, and Collide by Howie Day. I hope you guys enjoyed this extravagant chapter, because next chapter is the baby reveal!


	4. Chapter 4

*nine months later*

Toriel had just given birth to her small new bundle of joy, "Well Sans, I don't know what to name her."

"What about Torian?" Sans asked, chuckling at his new daughter, as she giggled and cuddled up to Toriel.

"That's the perfect name!" Toriel smiled, "We'll name her Torian."

Sans called for the kids, "Come check out your little sister!"

Frisk and Asriel ran into the room, looking at the baby. Asriel loved his new baby sister almost as much as Sans loves Papyrus. It was love at first sight, he could tell him and Torian would be best friends, "She's so cute!"

"She sure is!" Toriel cooed, scratching under her cheek.

"Can I hold her?" Asriel asked.

"Sure," Toriel said, placing Torian in his arms, "Be careful, she's fragile."

Toriel then kissed Sans on the forehead, then she cupped her arms up around Asriel's and picked up the baby girl, starting to cradle her and hum a little song


	5. Chapter 5

art/Torian-Reference-623566114

art/Our-New-Baby-Girl-623553691

art/Torian-doodle-fump-623556629

Here's some drawings that show the baby herself if you want to see her. I know this wasn't my best fiction, but at least baby Torian is released now.


End file.
